


Ed the Ho, feat. Alphonse Elric, prod. by Roy Mustang

by armored_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nothing explicit, Underage Prostitution, like no actual smut/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist





	Ed the Ho, feat. Alphonse Elric, prod. by Roy Mustang

  **Third person POV**  

 

"Al..." Ed knelt down and hugged his brother, who was sitting on the floor for no real reason, other than it was something to sit on and more comfortable than a dick. 

Ed held his brother tight with two flesh arms and buried his face into Al's shoulder. Life sucked. And not the good way.

Al didn't push Ed away, but he didn't hold him, either.

Ed frowned, worried. 

"What's wrong?" With all the weight of the world upon him, Ed would still be concerned about his little brother.

"Why, big brother?" One word with all the meaning.

Alphonse's voice was a small murmur, barely there, much like the dim lighting in this place. He never did have much to say to anyone else; Big Brother was the only person he felt close enough to talk to. Actually, Ed was the only one he was close to, period. They had never known their parents. As for friends... The people here were disgusting. All of them.

"Brother, why do you keep leaving me?" Asked Al, but it was the one question Ed couldn't answer, no matter how many times it was asked.

Al reached up and ghosted across the elder brother's forehead, collecting sweat on his delicate fingertips. 

"Why do you sweat so much?"

"I-it's hot." Ed lied.

"In the other-room?"

Ed nodded. He absentmindedly rubbed his palm up and down Al's bare back, feeling the cool skin beneath his fingertips. "Are you cold?"

The tiniest laughter, almost a giggle, came from Al's mouth, catching Edward completely off guard. "Of course I am, I'm always cold."

Looking at his little brother - who was so skinny his ribs poked out - open mouthed in shock, Ed probably didn't realize exactly how much he adored the sound of Al's laughter, nor how much he would come to rely on it to carry him through his worst times. Contrary to belief, he had not faced those times yet. He would. So would Al.

Ed was only shocked because it'd been so long since he heard a laugh that wasn't a skeezy old man getting his jollies you-know-how.

Al let out a little note of surprise when Ed suddenly pulled him close to his body, sharing his own unwanted warmth between the two of them. "C'mere. I'll keep ya warm." He said, wrapping his arms around Al's bony waist. 

"You've been eating, right? The food I left?" Asked Edward concernedly.

"No..." Al admitted, knowing the admonishing coming next. The lectures, they were always the same, even though Ed never took his own advice, the hypocrite.

"Damn it! Ya need to eat, I can still see your ribs!"

Al responded, "But there's not enough for bo-"

Shaking his head vehemently, Ed replied. "I'm fine, okay?! I don't need to eat! I already told you that!"

Al pushed off and ran into the corner, plopped down, and immediately proceeded to cry, softly. 

Ed's eyes widened in shock. He followed Al over to the dirty corner. "No, no no, i-i-im so sorry...! Please don't cry, please, it's okay, it's okay, I'm not mad, not mad, okay?" His hands jerked back and forth in midair, wanting so badly to hold and comfort little brother, but frightened of being pushed away.

Al sniffled. He knew that Ed wasn't actually mad. He just couldn't stand yelling. It scared him and made him sad. He turned his head slowly. "Hug?"

Air that Ed didn't know he was holding rushed out of his lungs and he gladly replaced it with Alphonse. "Oh, Al, I'm sorry, I know ya hate yelling.. I worry. I love you."

"I learned a word yesterday, brother."

"You did?" Ed asked, curious. "What was it?"

"It was 'compromise'. It means two people giving up something they want so they can both be happy."

Frankly, Ed was perplexed. How was this related, again?

Al continued. "So, today I eat, but tomorrow you eat. We switch."

"Ok?" Al finished, looking up at big brother for approval.

Ed gave a small smile and nodded. It was probably the better way to do it, anyhow. It made the most sense. He brushed Al's long, long hair off his right eye and over his shoulder, bangs behind his ear. Ed never did know why Al insisted on hiding his face.

The two were quiet for a long time, as it was so often, listening to each other breathing in smoky, over-cologned air that they'd both become noseblind to long ago.

After awhile, Al's melodic voice softly eased its way into the open space.

"Brother, what happens in the other-room?" 

Ed, having known sooner or later this question was going to rear its ugly head, swallowed nervously. "Nothing really interesting," he lied again. "Nothing you'd be really fascinated with."

"What is fasinade?"

"Fascinated, it's impressed or surprised."

"Well, tell me anyways. Tell me everything."

Anxiety burned in Ed's gut, not an altogether unfamiliar sensation, but quite unpleasant nonetheless. "Al, I already said it isn't important, so drop it, 'kay?" He said while ruffling Alphonse's near-golden hair like a puppy's. 

"When do I get to go, again?"

Ed's breath hitched and his arms subconsciously tightened around his little brother, "When - when you're twelve." Twelve was the legal age of consent, here. 

"But don't worry about it... You've got me right here, right now, and I'll always be right beside you." Ed said, and his lip began to tremble at the thought of Al's twelfth birthday. 

 

God, no. 

 

Please.

 

He remembered his twelfth. She, the madam, dragged him away kicking and screaming from his little brother into what he'd safely dubbed, for Al's sake, the "other-room". 

It was awful, the horrid things he discovered all at once with no preparation or forewarning of any kind. Painful. Yeah, he bled. He sat in his corner, trembling and silently crying, mourning his loss for days, until it was deemed he'd had enough time to recover .. physically.. and he was called again. He said, no!, but he was beaten so badly by Madame he learned not to fight. 

The pain subsided after about the sixth or seventh time, Ed couldn't really recall anymore.

"What's wrong?" Al asked, touching his brother's trembling face.

"N-" Ed had begun the word, 'nothing', but did not know if he should continue. Maybe he should tell Al what went on the other-room. 

Edward gazed down into his little brother's innocent eyes. Beautiful, ignorant, innocent eyes full of love and sweetness. Perhaps he could save some of that sweetness of he broke it gently.

Ed smiled, with a broken, crazed tinge of evil.

So they thought they'd break another small child? Strip Alphonse of what was rightfully his? 

He would do it. 

 

He would do it before they could. 

 

And he'd make it great. Al wouldn't regret a thing. 

 

The Elrics always did like touching each other anyways...

 

"Know what, Al? You're almost twelve anyway, right?"

"Three months," Al agreed.

"Want me to _show_ you what goes on in the other-room?"

The underprivileged eleven-year-old practically beamed with excitement. "Yeah, yeah!" Exclaimed a very happy Al. 

Would Ed really be surprised if Al stated clapping his hands and jumping up and down like the child he wasn't afraid to admit he was? 

The thought flitted across Edward's mind, as he leaned exceptionally close into Al's face, that it was kinda sad that this is what they have to derive joy from. But, hey. Gotta get your jollies somewhere.

\---two years later---

 

"You again," smiled Madam Christmas, but there was no bite to her voice. "Our, Raven Stallion." She spoke, using the nickname he'd earned.

 

The chime's jangle faded as the door shut behind him. 

 

"The usual?" She asked. She snapped her fingers, signaling Jean, who shuffled over with no sense of urgency.

Madame frowned and snatched the cigarette out of Jean's mouth. "What have I told you about that? You'll scare away all my customers," and she hit him harshly upside the head.

Roy, the Raven Stallion, frowned.

He looked at Jean, whom he'd had three times in the past month, and decided to take pity. "No, I think I'd like something different."

She shooed Jean away and he went without a word. "How about Sugar Bunny? (DON'T LAUGH OK (I can't say anything i'm laughing too))" At Mustang's obvious disdain, she added, "our newest addition to the group. A quick learner, that one."

"I'm craving something a little... younger."

She smirked. "Ah, got an itch to scratch? I think I've got just the thing for ya." 

Madam Christmas motioned him to follow her into the back room. As they walked, she explained over her shoulder, "Our well-kept secret."

The stoic, onyx-eyed man nodded, understanding.

My, how he was not expecting the gift she offered. Perhaps a 20 year old, or eighteen if he was lucky. She opened the door. 

She gasped. "Boys!" She snapped, clapping her calloused hands harshly. The Elric brothers jerked their lips away from each other, the younger furiously blushing and the older sloppily retracting his hand out of Al's flimsy boxers. "Save that for the customers, will you?" Madame said, rolling her eyes.

They both knew what it meant when she gave the familiar jerk of her head and they rushed over to her, clinging to her arm (and each other, but need I say that?) 

"Get off." Madame said.

She directed towards Roy, "These are the Elric brothers. Edward..."

She went to identify him but found they still clung to her, half hiding behind her rotund frame. "I said, get off!" Shrugging her arm of them, she pointed to each of them and spoke, "Ed and Al", respectively.

Even apart, they seemed to gravitate towards one another, lending them a sense of vulnerability that Roy found quite appealing.

"How.." Roy lost his words in Ed's well developed body and Al's cromulent innocence, which he would have gladly destroyed if it hadn't seemed like the older brother had beat him to the punch. Roy tried again. "How old are they?"

"Fourteen and thirteen." Ed spoke for them both. "I'm older."

Roy's black eyes widened ever so slightly. God, what a treat. He felt himself hardening at the mere thought. "How much?" 

Madam Christmas answered this time. "Two thousand cenz."

Just as Roy had convinced himself that the price wasn't so bad, Madam Christmas smiled. "Each."

Mustang sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Of course there had to be a catch. 

"We do everything." Ed said.

"Everything?" Clarified Roy.

Both Elrics nodded. One last time, Roy skimmed his eyes over the boys, beginning at their small feet and working all the way up to their matching golden eyes, which stared straight back at him with ill-disguised fierceness. My god. This was going to break his wallet. And him. And them, if they could be broken. He licked his lips eagerly. 

 

"I'll take them," he said. _Every way I humanly can._


End file.
